criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 17
The Glock 17 is a semiautomatic pistol (handgun) chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. Glock173rdGen.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 17 History The Glock 17 was the very first pistol manufactured by firearms manufacturer GLOCK. Production of the pistol began in 1980 when the Austrian Armed Forces announced its intent to seek a replacement for their World War II-era Walther P38 pistols. There was a strict, 17-part criteria for the new pistol, which GLOCK decided to take. In 1982, the company assembled a team of leading handgun experts from various military, police, and civilian sport-shooting circles in Europe, which helped them define an ideal pistol; this turned into the Glock 17. The Glock 17 was accepted after passing all of Austria's endurance and abuse tests, and adopted by the Austrian military and police. The tests' results sparked a wave of interest in the Glock 17 in Western Europe and overseas, particularly in the U.S., where a similar campaign to select a countrywide replacement for the M1911 pistol had been underway since the late 1970s. In 1983, the U.S. Department of Defense inquired about the Glock 17 and received four samples for unofficial evaluation. Meanwhile, the pistol was adopted by Norway and Sweden's armed forces after surpassing all prior NATO durability standards. As a result, the Glock 17 became a standard NATO-classified sidearm. By 1992, about 350,000 pistols were sold in more than 45 countries, including 250,000 in the U.S. Following the Glock 17's introduction, numerous variants and versions were offered. These variants differ in caliber, frame, and slide length; and have been identified by different model numbers, with the exception of the Glock 17L. Specifications *''Cartridge'': 9mm Parabellum *''Feed System'': Safe Action *''Weight'': 22.4 oz. (625 g.) *''Length'': 7.32 in. (186 mm.) *''Capacity'': 17 , 19, or 33 On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal charcters use/used Glock 17s. *Season One **Jason Gideon carried a Glock 17 in the pilot episode "Extreme Aggressor". **Aaron Hotchner frequently used a Glock 17, beginning in "Compulsion". **Spencer Reid first used the Glock 17 in "Compulsion". **Derek Morgan is also a frequent user of the Glock 17. **W. Weigart used a Glock 17 while confronting a police officer in "L.D.S.K.". *Season Three **Vic Wolynski ("In Name and Blood") used a Glock 17 with Hotch. **Emily Prentiss first used the Glock 17 in "Elephant's Memory". **Jordan ("Lucky") used a Glock 17 while in Floyd Feylinn Ferell's house. *Season Five **Matt Spicer ("Our Darkest Hour") used a Glock 17 while hunting Billy Flynn. *Season Nine **Mateo Cruz first used a Glock 17 in "To Bear Witness". *Season Twelve **Stephen Walker first used the Glock 17 in "Red Light". Criminal The following unsubs used Glock 17s in their crimes. *Season Eight **John Curtis ("The Replicator") - A "wound collector"-type copycat, stalker, abductor, one-time poisoner, one-time cop killer, bomber, serial-turned-proxy killer, and hacker who briefly held a Glock 17, but never got the chance to use it. *Season Thirteen **Peter Lewis ("Mr. Scratch") - A "wound collector"-type proxy killer, hacker, stalker, one-time cop killer, and later killer and abductor who previously appeared in the previous three seasons who carried a Glock 17 and a Glock 26 stolen from Hotch during a standoff. Gallery Real World Glock171stGen.jpg|1st Generation Glock 17 Glock172ndGen.jpg|2nd Generation Glock 17 Glock173rdGenStainless.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 17 with stainless-steel slide Glock174thGen.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 Glock_17L.jpg|Glock 17L, the long-barreled version of the Glock 17. Byran Glock 17.jpg|Byran Uyesugi's Glock 17, used to commit his Xerox Murders. On Criminal Minds Aggresor Glock.jpg|Gideon with his Glock 17. Gideon_Glock_17.jpg|Gideon holding the Glock 17 in "Extreme Aggressor" Firing Range Glock.jpg|Hotch firing the Glock 17 at the firing range in "L.D.S.K.". Hotch_Gun.jpg|Hotch wielding the Glock 17 Tribe Glock.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "The Tribe". Reid_Gun.jpg|Reid wielding the Glock 17 to protect Lila Archer in "Somebody's Watching". Weigert has a Glock.jpg|Detective Weigert draws his Glock 17 in "L.D.S.K." Morgan 17 Glock.jpg|Morgan draws his Glock 17 in "Secrets and Lies" FaL Glock.jpg|Hotch with the Glock 17 in "Fear and Loathing". FaL Glock 2.jpg|Another shot of the Glock 17. P91117.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17 in "P911". Psychodrama Glock Reid.jpg|Reid with his Glock 17 in "Psychodrama". Reid Boogeyman Glock.jpg|Reid's Glock 17 in "The Boogeyman". No Way Out with Glocks.jpg|Hotch and Reid with their Glock 17s in "No Way Out". No Way Out with Glocks 2.jpg|Reid's Glock 17. Blood Glocks.jpg|Hotch and Detective Wolynski with their Glock 17s in "In Name and Blood". Prentiss_Gun.jpg|Prentiss wielding Reid's Glock 17 in "Elephant's Memory". See Also *Glock 9mm *Glock 19 *Glock 26 Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles